Photograph
by danielemlac
Summary: A vida de Gambit e Vampira sofre uma reviravolta quando ela é resgatada e descobre que perdeu a memória dos últimos cinco anos. Agora eles precisam usar fotografias, anotações e relatos de sua família e amigos para tentar retomar sua rotina. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

_**Photograph**_

 _POV de Vampira_

Acordei zonza, sentindo a boca seca. Logo reconheci onde estava. Lab Med no Instituto Xavier. A luz estava forte e eu pisquei os olhos várias vezes até me acostumar a claridade. Já estava ficando familiarizada com esse lugar. O cheiro forte de álcool e éter irritando meu nariz. O barulho desse maldito monitor e o frio. Acredito que doutor Mccoy não se importe com o frio, com o corpo todo coberto de pelos do jeito é. Eu estou vestindo uma dessas camisolas hospitalares, azul pálida. Estou coberta apenas com um lençol branco fino. Sinto minhas mãos e pés gelados e então percebo que estou sem minhas luvas. Eu olho novamente para minhas mãos e minhas unhas estão pintadas... Eu nunca pinto minhas unhas... Não há sentido em pintar as unhas, se você vai passar todo o tempo com luvas. Algo chamou minha atenção e quando olhei para o lado vi Gambit dormindo em uma poltrona encostada na parede. Ele parece estar muito desconfortável. Eu tentei levantar e senti uma dor aguda nas costelas. Meu gemido o acordou "Cherie! Merci, Dieu!"

Gambit estava diferente. Se possível, mais bonito do que da última vez que o vi... No... No baile de formatura, foi isso. No baile de formatura ontem à noite. Nós dançamos nos jardins da mansão e... Eu acordei aqui. Sou eu ou Gambit está emocionado por me ver acordada. Ele pode estar se sentindo culpado por eu estar aqui?

Ele levanta, meio cambaleando, mas rapidamente vem em minha direção e me abraça. Eu solto outro gemido abafado. "Desole Cherie! Como vous está se sentindo?" Antes que eu pudesse afastá-lo, ele da um beijo terno na minha testa. Levou apenas alguns segundos para meus poderes trabalharem, ele cai desmaiado.

Sinto uma dor muito forte na cabeça, os pensamentos de Gambit começam a flutuar na minha mente. Eu aperto o lençol com o qual me cobria. Minhas mãos que antes estavam frias de repente parecem estar queimando e percebo uma luz magenta envolvendo todo o lençol. São os malditos poderes desse rato do pântano arrogante. Quem disse que ele poderia me tocar? Eu me afasto do lençol antes eu ele exploda, e aparentemente me afastei mais do que eu planejava porque eu estava flutuando, muito acima da cama. Quase bati a cabeça no teto. Isso eu não entendi, esse não era um dos poderes de Gambit, era? A explosão enfim chamou a atenção do Doutor Mccoy, que entrou no quarto. Ele não pareceu surpreso a me ver voando.

Não sei por que, mas eu vôo para fora do Lab Med antes que o grande médico azul pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Quando chego ao elevador, estou respirando pesadamente. As memórias de Gambit não fazem sentido pra mim. Deslizo pela parede, até estar deitada com o rosto virado para o chão, as lágrimas quentes rolando pelas bochechas, não faz sentido, não pode ser verdade.

"Cherie, acalme-se. Apenas volte para Remy, e nós vamos descobrir o que aconteceu!"

"Não, isso não é possível!"

"Vampira acalme-se!" As portas se abriram e o Professor sai do elevador acompanhado por Scott. Quando ele estende a mão para me ajudar eu recuo e grito para ele se afastar. Não preciso absorver mais ninguém, minha mente já está uma bagunça do jeito que esta.

"Professor, como?"

"Por favor, Vampira. Volte para o quarto."

"Eu, nada faz sentido professor!" minha respiração ainda é pesada e eu levo as mãos novamente às costelas do lado esquerdo.

"Eu prometo que farei tudo que estiver ao me alcance para ajudar você."

Eu me levanto e volto caminhando lentamente para o quarto. Doutor Mccoy está verificando os danos que a explosão causou aos equipamentos. Gambit não está mais aqui. "Ele está bem" professor fala. "Ele acordará em breve."

"É verdade Professor? Sobre Gambit e eu?

"Sim Vampira! Temos que descobrir porque você não se lembra!"

Eu só me pergunto por que me casei com ele...

 **Cinco dias antes**

 _Mansão LeBeau, Nova Orleans, Luisiana._

Rémy entra no quarto de casal a procura de sua esposa. Ela está sentada na cama anotando alguma coisa enquanto fala ao telefone. "Eu entro em contato, ok. Bye!"

Vampira desliga o telefone e vai direto para o laptop, parecendo não notá-lo. Se há algo que Remy LeBeau não suporta, é ser ignorado, principalmente por sua cherie. Ele se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo. E outro, e outro. Dieu, ele nunca se cansaria de beijá-la. Ela sorri, mas se desvencilha dele. "Estou ocupada agora, Cher". Ele ainda a beijou novamente. "Eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias Cherie, e já estou com saudades." "Você vai passar muito tempo fora?" Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do papel e da tela do laptop, conferindo as coordenadas. "Non, três ou quatro dias. Assuntos da aliança. Até que enfim alguma ação." Ele foi até o banheiro. "Eu também estou doida por alguma ação." "Eu não posso levá-la comigo Cherie"

"Eu não estou falando sobre ir com você, docinho."

Ele sai do banheiro sem camisa, nitidamente querendo provocá-la. "Quem era ao telefone Marie?"

"Hum! Scott!" Ele esperou que ela continuasse...

"Ele me contatou para checar uma atividade mutante, como é aqui no Sul..."

"Oui? Sozinha?" Ela respirou fundo, sabendo aonde isso iria.

"Oui Remy. Devo voltar antes de você, coisa de um dia ou dois." Ela fechou o laptop e pegou o papel com as anotações.

"Que tipo de missão é essa Marie?" Agora ele estava andando atrás dela pelo quarto, enquanto ela verificava alguns itens para colocar em uma mochila pequena.

"Apenas uma verificação de algumas atividades mutantes." Ela repete lentamente.

"Essa é toda a informação que vous tem? Vous deveria ir sozinha a algo tão obscuro?"

"Não é algo obscuro Rémy, é apenas uma verificação. Se algo der errado eu chamo a equipe. Não há necessidade de um grupo de mutantes para descobrir o que está acontecendo em Madison, Mississipi"

"E se você não tiver tempo pra isso?"

"Rémy, por favor. Nós ainda somos X-Men, eu só farei uma verificação. Não é como se eu fosse indefesa." " Eu não acho certo que vous vá sozinha Marie. Vous tem estado..."

"Eu estou bem. Pode acreditar em mim." Remy olha pra ela sério.

"E se você não quiser que eu vá sozinha é simples, venha comigo."

"Eu não posso, eu acabei de dizer que tenho um trabalho!" "Sozinho?" "Não é a mesma coisa..." "Claro que não, de nós dois eu sou a invulnerável, lembra? Ela sorri, mas ele não retribui o sorriso.

"Não vai se despedir de mim? Marie pergunta, aproximando-se de Gambit, jogando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. "Ei docinho, eu volto logo. Faça o mesmo ok? Volte pra mim em uma peça!" Eles se beijam. Ele tenta mais uma vez. "Cherie!"

Vampira pega a mochila e o telefone e sai, soprando-lhe um beijo quando chegou à porta.

"Merde, merde, merde!"

Remy retorna a mansão três dias depois. A missão fora bem sucedida, mas o aperto que ele sentia no peito só passaria quando estivesse nos braços de Marie. Algo dizia que ela precisava dele. Ele tentava afastar esse pensamento. " _A femme sabe cuidar de si mesma Gambit." "Ela já salvou sua vida e de seu pere uma vez."_ Ele riu com a lembrança. Não ajudava que ele não conseguia contato com qualquer um dos telefones da mansão ou da Guild. "investe-se uma fortuna em uma linha de segurança segura e essa baise não funciona quando mais precisa! Merde!"

Assim que entrou pela porta da mansão LeBeau, Rémy foi recebido por Mercy. "Rémy, cher Jean Luc quer falar com vous. Ele está no escritório." "Mercy, diga que não posso falar com ele agora, oui? Ele subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto. Que estava vazio. Olhou no banheiro e quando saiu Mercy estava esperando por ele no corredor. "Onde está Marie?" "Rémy." "Dieu, Mercy!"Remy levanta a voz "Eu vou falar com Jean Luc depois, me diga onde está Marie" " Mercy suspira"Em Nova York. Henri está lá também. Mas ninguém nos diz o que aconteceu."

Gambit chega à Nova York em um vôo exclusivo da Aliança. Ele entra na Mansão, dispensando qualquer tipo de formalidade e ignorando seu irmão Henri, que aguardava no corredor em frente ao quarto, entra no quarto de Marie. Gambit não diz uma palavra, quase em choque por ela parecer tão pálida e indefesa deitada naquela cama. Tinha apenas algumas marcas aparentes de que estivera em uma boa luta, o que queria dizer muito, uma vez que sua pele era invulnerável a quase tudo e ela tinha uma super força. "Meu caro, pode parecer difícil acreditar, mas agora ela está apenas dormindo."

"O que aconteceu Hank? Quem fez isso com ela? Há quanto tempo ela está aqui?


	2. Chapter 2

"O Professor é a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre o que aconteceu meu caro." Hank coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Gambit. "Os ferimentos são realmente superficiais." Ela geme e suas pálpebras vibram meio abertas.

Gambit passa as duas mãos pelo rosto.

"Você pode falar com Jean ou Ororo e se instalar, tenho certeza que há quartos na mansão. Eu aviso sobre quaisquer mudanças em seu quadro."

"Vous deve estar louco se pensa que vou sair daqui." Gambit diz com firmeza.

"Não há espaço para você ficar. Será desconfortável passar a noite" Gambit arrasta uma poltrona. "Isso é tudo que eu preciso Hank. Non vou a lugar nenhum."

"Está bem." Hank faz a última verificação em Vampira e sai do quarto. "Pode me chamar a qualquer momento."

Gambit passa a maior parte da noite em pé ao lado da cama de Vampira. Quem quer que tenha feito isso com ela pagaria muito caro. Ele se certificaria disso pessoalmente.

Vencido pelo cansaço ele dorme sentado na cadeira. Acorda quando ouve um gemido fraco. Vampira estava acordada. "Cherie! Merci, Dieu!" Ele cambaleia, mas chega à cama e não se dá conta de estar abraçando tão apertado até que ela geme contra seu ombro. "Desolé! Como vous está se sentindo?" Ele beija sua testa e tudo escurece.

Gambit acorda algumas horas depois, já era de manhã. Ele está em um dos quartos da mansão com uma forte dor de cabeça. Já havia esquecido a sensação dos poderes de absorção de Vampira. Leva alguns segundos para lembrar o que houve. Ela provavelmente estava fraca demais para controlá-los, ele pensou. Ele levanta rapidamente, precisa voltar ao Laboratório Med.

Ele ouve Jean chamá-lo. "Remy. É bom revê-lo, embora as circunstâncias sejam tão complicadas..." ela está visivelmente cansada

"Devo mencionar quem é o culpado por isso? A propósito onde ele Ciclope?"

"Remy o Professor esta esperando por nós na Sala de Guerra." Eles entram juntos no elevador.

"Eu vou ver Marie." Ele diz apertando os botões do elevador, sem olhar pra ela.

"Você precisa falar com o professor. É sobre Vampira!"

Relutante, ele caminha com ela até a Sala de Guerra. "Há quanto tempo Vampira está aqui Jean?"

"Nós a resgatamos há dois dias."

"Deux dias? Dieu, ela está aqui há deux dias?

"Tentamos entrar em contato com você."

Jean digita o código e as portas da Sala de Guerra se abrem. Professor Xavier, Tempestade e Ciclope estão lá, mas os olhos de Gambit estão em Ciclope.

"Remy" Xavier o cumprimenta.

Ele caminha em direção a Ciclope que fica de pé, os dois se encaram "Você pode dizer que porra aconteceu com Vampira?"

"Acredito que podemos conversar melhor se você mantiver a calma. Por favor, sente-se." O Professor ainda mantém o tom calmo.

"Nada disso teria acontecido se vous não tivesse designado para uma missão sozinha em primeiro lugar." Ele não levanta a voz, mas seu tom é sombrio.

Gambit e Ciclope se mantêm a poucos passos um do outro. Tempestade segura o braço de Gambit e tenta guiá-lo até a cadeira "Nós não enviamos Vampira em missão." Ciclope diz

"Não sabia que você era um covarde Ciclope. Marie saiu de Nova Orleans há quatro dias seguindo ordens suas. Vai negar isso só por que as coisas não deram certo?"

"Gambit não tire conclusões precipitadas." Jean fala " Sente-se e ouça o que temos a dizer. Pelo bem de Vampira." Jean deu um olhar a ciclope, e ele se sentou. Provavelmente, ela o mandou sentar por telepatia.

"Ela foi atraída para uma armadilha." Ciclope diz olhando para ele "Você tem minha palavra, eu não enviei Vampira em uma missão."

Ele finalmente senta. "O que aconteceu com Vampira?"

O professor respira fundo, isso não seria fácil "Vampira foi capturada por um caçador de recompensas."

"Caçador de recompensas? Há mando de quem?"

"Você deve se lembrar de Nathaniel Essex?" A imagem de Sinistro aparece na tela. "Essex é geneticista. Utiliza métodos criminosos para dar prosseguimento as suas pesquisas sobre o gene X."

"Ele costuma ser muito cruel seus procedimentos." Jean faz uma pausa "Quando o localizamos, seu laboratório estava praticamente destruído. Kitty conseguiu recuperar alguns dados de seus experimentos."

"Ele parece muito interessado em Vampira depois de seu papel na libertação de Apocalipse." Várias fotos de Vampira durante batalhas aparecem na tela. "Os poderes de Carol também chamaram sua atenção."

"Ele a capturou. Ele a machucou desse jeito. Ele realizou experiências com ela. Por provavelmente quatro dias." Ele dizia mais a si mesmo do que aos outros.

"Nós conseguimos chegar até ela antes que os danos físicos e mentais fossem maiores. Graças a Mystica..."

"Mystica? Ela está por trás disso? Quanto mal ela ainda pode fazer a Vampira?

"Eu entendo seus receios em relação à Mystica, mas se ela não tivesse enviado as coordenadas do laboratório de Essex, não teríamos encontrado antes que houvesse maiores danos físicos e mentais."

Jean e o Professor trocam olhares.

"Remy, ainda é prematuro dizer, mas sondei a mente de Vampira ontem para ajudar a controlar suas psiques. Pode ter sido pela confusão momentânea depois de ter absorvido você. Mas faltam partes de suas memórias."

Gambit olha para o professor sem palavras.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampira acorda. Novamente com a boca seca. O cheiro, o frio, o som das máquinas. Gambit na mesma poltrona, olhando pra ela. Parecia um dejà vu. Ela senta ainda sentindo uma leve tontura. " _não foi um sonho_ ". Ele sorri e caminha em sua direção. Pára quando sua empatia capta o medo dela.

" _Bonjour_! Como está se sentindo _ma belle_?"

Ela não responde, olhando fixamente pra ele, estudando-o. Gambit sempre teve o porte atlético, não do tipo que passa horas malhando, mas definitivamente o tipo que fica incrível com jeans e camiseta, como ele estava agora. O cabelo mais comprido sem o corte "tigelinha", combinado mais com ele. Assim como a barba no lugar do cavanhaque. Ela olha nos olhos vermelho e preto, eles parecem brilhar por um momento. Ele da mais um passo em direção a cama "Não se aproxime. Não quero machucar você novamente." _Ela poderia ter esquecido sobre o controle dos poderes?_ "Non vou tocá-la cherie." Diz apertando um dispositivo regulando a cama para que ela fique mais confortável. "Melhor assim, non?" ele sorri.

"Por que estou aqui, o que aconteceu comigo?" Não era isso que ela queria perguntar a ele, mas era um começo.

"Vous saiu sozinha em missão." Ela sente o tom de reprovação em sua voz "E não era uma missão, era uma emboscada... Eu disse que era perigoso ir sozinha. Mas..."

"Gambit..." Ela está olhando para os pés cobertos pelo lençol, evitando olhá-lo.

"Desole. Eu non vou brigar, prometo."

"Não é isso. É só que... a última coisa que lembro..." ela franze o cenho "nós dois dançando" ela respira fundo "Na noite em que você entrou para a equipe."

Os olhos dele ampliam " _Quoi_?" Xavier tinha dito que faltavam partes de sua memória, mas isso?

Ele chama Hank que entra no quarto, seu sorriso amoroso de sempre "Minha querida, já era hora de você acordar. Como está se sentindo?"

"Minha cabeça dói muito e" ela faz uma pausa "às vezes dói quando respiro mais fundo."

"Já é hora de lhe dar um analgésico."

O professor chega um pouco depois "Bom dia. Vejo que você está mais calma Vampira." Xavier está acompanhado por Jean e Scott. Vampira dá um meio sorriso para Scott.

"Preciso sondar sua mente, se você me permitir."

"Tudo bem."

"Scott, Remy. Vocês se importam em esperar lá fora." Jean fala, abrindo a porta, sem dar espaço para discussão.

"Oui. Vou aguardar no corredor, _cherie_."

Eles saem e Xavier se aproxima mais da cama. "Feche os olhos e relaxe."

" _A mansão está cheia, música alta e melosa pode ser ouvida de longe, alguns casais dançando. Vampira desvia o olhar ao ver Scott e Jean de mãos dadas. Balança a cabeça quando vê Kitty e "o cara mais quente da escola" conversando em um canto mais reservado. Kurt se aproxima e a convida para dançar. "Quando eu penso que não poderia ser mais humilhante." "O que? Você está ouvindo essa música? Não faz meu estilo." "Além disso, eu não danço..." . Vampira vai para o jardim da mansão. Senta na fonte. Tem a sensação de estar sendo observada. Um chuvisco magenta em meio a escuridão. "Um pene por seus pensamentos"_

 _"_ _Gambit? O que você esta fazendo aqui?"_

 _"_ _É um prazer ver você também Cherie."_

 _"_ _O prazer é todo seu rato do pântano!" Ele ri " Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras,dá o fora. Se Logan pegar você aqui não vou aliviar sua barra dessa vez."ela coloca as mãos no quadril._

 _"_ _Monsieur garras não vai colocar um membro da equipe pra fora Cherie."_

 _"_ _Espere um minuto! Você entrou para a equipe?"_

 _"_ _Oui"_

 _"_ _A equipe dos X-Men." Ele assentiu "Quando?"_

 _"_ _Tenho conversado com o professor há algum tempo, mas tornamos oficial hoje à tarde."_

 _"_ _Por quê?" ela pergunta, ainda não acreditando nele. Ele se aproxima "Eu disse que tem gente tomando conta de você Cherie." Ela cora._

 _Gambit está agora a poucos passos dela. "Olha, Vampira eu non te agradeci" "Não precisa." ela o corta_

 _"_ _Esta tudo bem entre nós então?" "Sim, mas não existe"nós"Gambit." Ele toma uma de suas mãos e beija. Ela recolhe a mão rapidamente._

 _'_ _Danser avec moi ?'_

 _"_ _O que?"_

 _"_ _Dance comigo?" "Olha, eu realmente não danço..."_

 _"_ _Nem mesmo na sua formatura?" "Minha mutação..." "Eu vou ter cuidado. Por favor, Cherie! Pense nisso como um presente de boas-vindas!"_

 _Ela hesitou por alguns instantes e tentou esconder um sorriso. "Só uma dança. E não tente nada engraçado." Ele sorri._

 _A música é lenta..._

 _Acorda no Laboratório Med..._

 ** _"_** ** _Você acabou com minha vida"_**

Ambos, Vampira e Xavier levam às mãos a cabeça.

"Professor, o senhor está bem." Jean se aproxima dele. " _É como eu temia Jean_." Eles se comunicam por telepatia. " _Não importa quão fundo eu olhe... contudo, há algumas barreiras que não acho que podem ser sondadas agora"_

Jean é a primeira a sair do quarto. Ela pede que Remy a acompanhe até o consultório de Hank, no fim do longo corredor. Pede para Scott manter o olho em Vampira.

"Professor" Gambit começa assim que Xavier e Hank entram na sala. "ela disse que..."

"Nós realizaremos alguns exames, será preciso sondar sua mente novamente, mas no momento não foi possível encontrar suas memórias."

Gambit afunda na cadeira.

"Eu também tentei Remy." Jean complementa "É como se ela tivesse acordado depois da noite do baile de formatura. Na mente dela, nada aconteceu depois disso."

"Nada depois do baile." Ele repete lentamente "Nada desses... cinco anos. Como se nosso relacionamento, casamento nunca tivesse acontecido?"

Jean assentiu.

"Isso é no mínimo interessante." Hank murmura "Não é incomum, depois de um trauma como o que presumimos que ela viveu ocorrer perda de memória." Hank diz fazendo algumas anotações.

"Minha esposa esquece pelo menos cinco anos de nossas vidas e vous acha que isso non é incomum?" Gambit sente toda sua calma se esvaindo

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer Remy, meu caro." Hank se justifica

"Remy, quando Vampira absorveu você, viu algumas de suas memórias aleatórias, seus pensamentos, sentiu seu alívio quando a viu acordada. Ela sabe sobre o casamento de vocês." Jean fala

Gambit tenta recuperar a calma "Bem, e se ela me tocar novamente?"

"Não aconselho que haja quaisquer absorções no momento, a mente dela ainda não está preparada para o impacto que elas causam." O professor diz "isso apenas agravaria o problema. Além disso, a psique de Carol está mais resistente ao controle mental de Vampira devido à instabilidade de sua mente."

Xavier continua "Remy. Posso garantir que faremos o possível para que ela se recupere em segurança."

Antes de sair Xavier olha para Fera "Precisamos do resultado dos exames o mais rápido possível." Hank assentiu.

Gambit volta ao quarto de Vampira, Woverine está lá, abraçando-a. Ele ouve parte da conversa "há uma psique furiosa na minha cabeça, e..." "E eu me casei com Gambit... Por quê?

"Faço essa mesma pergunta todos os dias guria."

Gambit lhe dá um olhar de morte "Isso non é engraçado Wolvie!"

"Eu achei que foi Gumbo!"

Depois de um tempo, Doutor Mccoy pede para deixarem o quarto.

Gambit não se move "Remy, nossa presença irá perturbá-la ainda mais. Pelo bem de Vampira." Jean põe a mão suavemente em seu braço.

Quando ele ainda não sai "Você ouviu Hank, Gumbo! Vamos!" Ele ignora Wolverine.

"Remy" Jean tenta novamente "Eu vou sair Jean." Ele diz sem tirar os olhos de _sua cherie_. "Mas non vou para longe Marie."

Vampira para de chorar por um momento ao ouvir seu nome...


	4. Chapter 4

Gambit praticamente se joga em uma das cadeiras no corredor do laboratório. Ele fecha os olhos, encosta a cabeça na parede, tentando digerir tudo. Ele podia sentir o receio de ambos, Hank e Xavier. Não seria algo tão simples, mesmo para um dos maiores telepatas do mundo. Só de pensar na possibilidade dela não recuperar as memórias, ou no tipo de memórias que ela absorveu dele. As informações desencontradas poderiam ser piores para eles no momento " _mantenha a calma. Precisa manter a calma homme. Por ela._ " Ele está tão envolto em seus pensamentos que não percebe Henri se aproximando.

Henri senta ao lado dele. Gambit explica em poucas palavras o que aconteceu. Henry nunca o tinha visto tão desanimado.

"Eu vim o mais rápido que pude mon frère. Eu queria ficar até que tudo se resolva, mas Jean Luc precisa de mim em Nova Orleans. Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for preciso, non?"

"Oui, eu sei, merci!"

"Mercy mandou uma mala, há algumas coisas para Vampira, estão no quarto em que me hospedei." ele se levanta "Manteremos contato, oui? Non hesite em chamar. A qualquer momento Remy." Gambit o acompanha até os portões da mansão, eles se despedem com um abraço. Ele aproveita que está fora para fumar.

(...)

Vampira chorou por algum tempo ainda. Hank lhe disse que o período "apagado" de suas memórias foi de aproximadamente cinco anos. Ela tinha dezoito anos quando se formou... Falou vagamente sobre sua captura. Depois de várias promessas que tudo ficaria bem, e que suas perguntas seriam respondidas no tempo certo, quando ela estivesse mais calma, ele também a deixa sozinha.

A última memória que ela tinha de Gambit era boa, eles estavam dançando no jardim da mansão. Mas tê-lo na equipe era uma coisa. Tê-lo como marido? Era uma loucura... Isso era algum tipo de jogo? Ele a manipulou antes, não seria difícil fazê-lo novamente, não é?

Mas e quanto a Wolverine e sua família mutante? Por que eles deixariam isso acontecer?

Em pouco tempo ela sente as pálpebras pesando e adormece.

 _"Ela adorava o vento atendo em seu rosto, a sensação de liberdade. A cidade tão pequena lá em baixo. Ela mergulha no ar. Tenta ajudar uma menina de raias brancas que está desacordada. Tudo escurece..._

 _"_ _ **Essa era minha vida**_ _"._

Vampira desperta assustada depois de mais um pesadelo. suas mãos estão trêmulas, respiração pesada, suor frio.

Sente mais uma pontada e segura a cabeça com força quando um _banf_ , fumaça e um odor de enxofre tomam conta do quarto. Ela tosse e torce o nariz.

"Você deveria usar a porta bola de pelos." Ela tenta parecer zangada, mas está feliz em ver seu "meio irmão" peludo.

"Como você está Vampira?" Ela notou que sua voz era mais grave, ele estava mais musculoso. Ele lhe da um olhar preocupado.

"É impressão minha ou você cresceu?" ela aponta para seus braços, tentando mudar de assunto e não preocupá-lo.

Ele liga o indutor de imagem "Precisei de ajustes em meu indutor, vê? Eu queria barba, mas o Professor achou melhor não ter pelos no rosto por enquanto. Dá pra acreditar no senso de humor desse cara?"

Ela ri e balança a cabeça. Eles sentam na beira da cama, de frente pra ela.

"Você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu comigo Kurt? Ninguém me deu muitos detalhes..."

" _Gut_ , você foi capturada por um tipo de cientista louco. Ele queria fazer uso de seus poderes." Uma raiva incomum na voz de Kurt

"Quem não quer? Até mesmo minha..." Uma ponta de amargura em sua voz.

"Você vai ficar feliz em saber que Mystica ajudou em seu resgate."

"Claro" ela funga "Você está brincando comigo, certo?"

"Você estava menos amargurada sobre nossa mãe ultimamente _Schwester."_

Ela muda de assunto. Realmente não quer discutir Mystica com Kurt novamente.

Ela fica em silêncio, o rosto vermelho, parecia que iria chorar novamente. "não chore." Ele toca seu ombro coberto "Tenho certeza que o Professor vai ajudar você." Ele fez uma pausa "Olha, se isso é sobre Gambit, bem, ele é um cara legal. Eu não deixaria minha irmãzinha casar com ele se não fosse." Ele pisca pra ela tentando animá-la.

"Eu não quero falar sobre Gambit. Quero saber quem é Carol Danvers."

Vampira nota como os olhos de Kurt se ampliam "Você não deveria falar sobre isso, não agora."

"Não Kurt, por favor," ela ia segurar seu braço, mas lembrou que estava sem luvas "você não sabe como é doloroso não saber o que aconteceu."

"Vampira..."

"Eu preciso saber Kurt. Eu preciso de respostas. Eu tenho essa voz gritando na minha cabeça, mais alto que todas as outras eu sinto como se estivesse prestes a perder o controle de novo."

Você promete manter a calma. Ela assentiu. "Há um pouco mais de três anos nós viajamos para uma conferência em Londres. Houve um ataque terrorista no metro. Alguns mutantes que não querem paz"

Ela o ouvia atentamente.

"Nós tentamos parar os ataques e retirar as pessoas de lá em segurança. Você foi atingida e ficou inconsciente."

Vampira percebia que Kurt ficava cada vez mais tenso e desviava o olhar. "Carol Danvers, codinome Miss Marvel tentou te ajudar."

"Miss Marvel?" Vampira não pode evitar o riso. "Isso é bem presunçoso, não?"

Kurt continuou. "Miss Marvel tinha capacidade de vôo, super força, era praticamente invulnerável."

"Ela tocou em mim e eu absorvi seus poderes? Por isso eu pude voar?"

"Sim."

"Mas, se isso foi há anos" Kurt temeu o que viria a seguir "os poderes deveriam ter se desgastado. As psiques ficam presas em minha mente, mas os poderes se desgastam com o tempo." Por que os poderes não se desgastaram?"a última pergunta parecia ser feita mais para si.

Kurt não olhava para Vampira. Lembrando toda culpa que ela carregou na época do incidente. Eles temeram que ela não se recuperasse. Não fosse por Gambit, ele acha que ela não teria conseguido.

"Você usou o passado. Você disse que ela era..." ela leva uma das mãos à boca.

"Miss Marvel tocou você por muito tempo."

" ** _Eu não sabia que a sua pele era venenosa_** " a voz ecoou em sua mente

"Oh, Deus, não! Eu a matei? Eu matei Miss Marvel, não foi?" Ela levanta da cama voando pelo quarto, com as mãos na cabeça, tentando abafar os gritos de Carol em sua mente.

"Não, Vampira! Vampira acalme-se." Kurt vai atrás dela.

Gambit está terminando o cigarro quando o alarme da mansão soa. Ele entra na mansão imediatamente alerta. Os elevadores estão travados. Quando consegue acesso ao laboratório pode ver os danos mesmo estando ainda no corredor.

Wolverine esta carregando Vampira para outro quarto e Hank está fazendo o mesmo com Jean.

Kurt explica bastante envergonhado o que acontecera. Vampira perguntou sobre Carol e ficou fora de controle. Com Xavier ausente naquele momento, Jean precisou segurá-la e controlar a psique de Carol.

Aparentemente os esforços foram grandes para Jean e ela também perdeu o controle momentaneamente. Ambas acabaram desacordadas.

Jean despertou pouco depois.

Vampira só acordou no meio da noite em meio a mais um pesadelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Jean voltou ao Lab Med na manhã seguinte, Gambit estava saindo do quarto de Vampira.

"Bon Jour" ele diz cobrindo um bocejo com as mãos "Como vous está cherie?

"Bem. Só precisava dormir" ela diz, lhe entregando um copo de café. "Acho que você precisa fazer o mesmo. Por que você não sobe, toma um banho, come alguma coisa?"

Ele olha para a porta do quarto e suspira.

"A mente dela está mais limpa agora Remy. Confie em mim."

"Você viu alguma melhora?"

"Ela não esta mais lutando com Carol. O Professor conseguiu isola-lá. Isso já é um grande avanço."

Jean caminha para sala de Hank. "Remy, eu falei sério. Suba, você precisa de um banho..."

Ele acena pra ela "Oui, oui, d'accord!"

Uma batida leve na porta "Vampira" Kitty passa através da porta com uma bandeja nas mãos. Vampira fica surpresa ao olhar sua ex-companheira de quarto. Algumas coisas definitivamente mudaram em cinco anos. Kitty já não era tão franzina, apesar de ainda se _mignon_. Tinha um corte de cabelo mais moderno com uma franja e não estava vestindo rosa. Ela esperava que ela também tivesse perdido seu jeito irritante de falar.

"Como você esta?" Kitty diz muito animada para o gosto dela "Eu tipo trouxe sua comida." Vampira revirou os olhos... "Você cozinhou?"

"Bem, pelo menos não perdemos nosso senso de humor, não é mesmo? E não, não fui eu que cozinhei."

Ambas riem, embora o sorriso de Vampira seja mais curto.

"Não importa Kitty, não estou com fome."

"Você precisa comer. Quer ficar aqui por mais tempo que o necessário? Além disso, não tenho tempo de encontrar outra dama de honra que caiba naquele vestido."

Kitty coloca a bandeja em seu colo.

"Eu não ligo de ficar aqui. Lá fora há uma vida da qual eu não lembro, só de pensar o que mais eu posso ter feito... Dama de honra? Você vai se casar?"

Kitty olha pra ela fingindo estar chocada "Simmm, eu totalmente esqueci que você tinha esquecido isso."

"Kitty" Jean segura a porta entreaberta "Você prometeu não perturbar Vampira."

"Não seja tão mandona, Jean. Além disso, não estou perturbando."

"Posso entrar?" Vampira assentiu. Jean usava um jaleco branco, segurava uma prancheta. Só agora ela notou a aliança na mão esquerda. "Kitty está enlouquecendo todo mundo com o casamento tão próximo."

"Como se vocês não tivessem feito a mesma coisa quando estavam noivas!" Jean ri da careta que ela faz.

"Você já disse a ela quem é o cara de sorte?" Jean pisca para kitty

"Quem poderia ser? Peter." Kitty responde

"Peter? Eu acho que não conheço" Vampira se anima em comer ao menos a gelatina

"Colossos." Kitty responde.

Vampira engasga. "O gigante russo?"

"O homem mais gentil e amável da face da terra." Ela diz sonhadora.

"Kitty, mais baixo!" Jean a repreendeu novamente.

"Nós perdemos algum tipo de aposta? E acabamos casadas com os ex-acólitos de Magneto?" Vampira pergunta sarcasticamente

"Bem, Jean se casou com Scott." " _Novidade"_ ela pensa.

"Você pegou o meu buque quando casei. Aquilo foi hilário" Jean diz

"Hilário? Hilário agora, cada mutante solteira da mansão queria matá-la por trapacear"

"O que eu fiz tão engraçado?"

"Você voou pra pegar o buquê. Isso foi totalmente injusto!" Kitty parecia ainda guardar rancor pelo fato "Isso encorajou o Cajun a usar os poderes também!"

Jean riu "ele jogou uma carta explosiva para manter os rapazes longe e pegar minha liga e dançar com você. Scott ficou tão furioso..."

Kitty e Jean controlam os risos quando percebem a melancolia de Vampira.

"Quando você e Gambit casaram Kitty pegou seu buquê..." Jean completou

"É tão estranho não ser capaz de lembrar coisas sobre minha vida... não sei como Logan consegue conviver com isso" Vampira diz

"Bem, olha à hora, eu tenho que ir, mas volto mais tarde. Temos muito pra falar."

Vampira faz um ruído muito parecido com o que Wolverine teria feito.

Kitty sai do quarto, e ela se sente desconfortável em estar sozinha com Jean. "suas roupas estão aqui. Você precisa de ajuda com o banho?"

"Não, eu posso cuidar disso." Ela levanta da cama.

"Remy pediu para lhe entregar isso." Jean lhe entrega um par de luvas.

"Obrigada!"

"Você não pode fingir que está dormindo para sempre, sabia? Precisa conversar com ele. O quanto antes melhor." Vampira concentrar-se na análise das roupas.

"Você não lembra agora Vampira, mas nós ficamos muito próximas depois de um tempo. Eu nunca iria sugerir nada se não soubesse que seria bom pra você" Vampira olha pra Jean e retribui o sorriso

"Eu vou esperar aqui. Pode me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa."

Pela primeira vez desde seu retorno a mansão Vampira cria coragem de olhar-se no espelho. Ela toca seu rosto estranhamente limpo sem a habitual maquiagem gótica. Apesar de estar pálida, com olheiras e alguns arranhões, notou mais cor em sua pele. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de duas cores, que estavam mais longos, isso ela já tinha notado. Era como rever uma amiga de infância que viajou por um tempo. Você a reconhece, mas não pode deixar de notar as mudanças, avaliar se o tempo realmente lhe fez bem. Se ela aparenta estar feliz, triste, mais ou menos peso. Ela se despe lentamente, não há muito para tirar além de o vestido hospitalar. Sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhada em olhar seu corpo nu. Seus seios parecem ligeiramente maiores. Uma marca de biquíni. Uma marca arroxeada debaixo do seio. Ela toca e solta um gemido. Seu corpo parecia mais definido, mais massa muscular " _que tipo de depilação é essa_?" Ao virar para olhar seu bumbum vê outra mancha roxa, e... Uma tatuagem. A dama e o rei de copas na mesma carta um completando o outro. " _Deus_ , e _u vou matar esse rato do pântano_." " ** _Foi idéia sua cherie_** **..."** ela quase podia ver seu sorriso presunçoso. "saia da minha cabeça, preciso de privacidade aqui." Então ela se deu conta que estava "falando" com uma psique. De Gambit. Seu marido. Ele provavelmente já tinha visto e feito muito mais. "Não! não com meus poderes... Oh Deus."

"Tudo bem aí Vampira?"

"Sim, eu estou bem!"

Sentir a água quente a fragrância do sabonete, era o mais perto que ela poderia fazer para relaxar. Ela encostou a cabeça contra o azulejo frio ainda tentando dar sentido às memórias de Gambit. Ela tinha visto beijos, alguns toques, toques mais íntimos. Ela esfregou o rosto debaixo d'água. Seria a mente pervertida dele projetando seus desejos de tocá-la daquela forma, ou seriam de fato suas memórias? Ela, eles pareciam tão... Felizes...

" _Não vou mais chorar. Eu preciso de respostas, Jean tem razão. Eu preciso falar com Gambit_."

Alguns minutos depois, ela está no corredor quando Hank a encontra "Vampira, minha querida! Você não pode deixar o quarto ainda!"

"Eu preciso -." Como se na sugestão Gambit aparece atrás de Hank.

"Eu estava mesmo indo procurar você." Gambit não se anima, o tom de voz dela é tão inseguro e distante...

"Você precisa se preparar para os exames Vampira."

"Não, não eu preciso falar com ele. Agora!" Ela respira ainda reunindo coragem. "Poderia nos dar um tempo a sós? Por favor?"

"Você tem 10 minutos 15 no máximo. E precisa voltar para cama. Repouso é fundamental, precisa ser seguido à risca" Hank diz com firmeza

Quando Vampira deita Hank sai. Gambit senta na beira da cama, ela pensa em se afastar, mas não há mais espaço.

Vampira pega o pote de gelatina, comer parecia uma ótima distração. Suspira morde o lábio "Gambit..."

"Rémy" ele a interrompe "Vous me chama de Rémy, Marie. Ou rato do pântano. Cajun. Só usamos nosso nome código em missão." Ou quando vous quem me provocar, ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"Eu prefiro que você não me chame assim. Marie."

"Como quer que eu lhe chame? Rata de rio? _Mon coeur_?

"Que tal Vampira?" ela responde sarcasticamente

"D' accord, cherie."

"Vampira" ela repetiu olhando pra ele rapidamente.

"Eu preciso entender algumas coisas e queria fazer algumas perguntas, se você não se importar."

"Claro que não cherie"

"Há quanto tempo somos casados?"

"Vamos fazer dois anos."

"Casamos aqui na mansão?"

"Oui. Tempestade nos garantiu uma tarde agradável."

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio."Por que nós nos casamos?"

"Quoi?" a pergunta realmente o pega de surpresa. Ele ri uma risada sem graça. "Porque as pessoas se casam Cherie?"

"Por vários motivos." Ele lhe da um olhar interrogativo "Para obter um visto de permanência?"

"Eu non preciso de visto para morar em Nova York cherie. Eu non sou francês, vous sabe muito bem disso. Eu sou de lá bele Nova Orleans. Nascido e criado. Bem, nascido eu não tenho certeza. Mas, criado oui."

"Algum plano de Magneto... você pode ter precisado dos meus poderes novamente.."

"Cherie, olhe pra mim." Ela o atende e o olha nos olhos"Nós nos casamos por amor Marie."

"Sim claro." Ela zomba " Como se isso fosse possível!"

Pela primeira vez ele desvia o olhar "É tão difícil acreditar que me ama? Eu sei que fui um acólito..."

"E eu fui da Irmandade. A questão não é essa."

"Qual é a questão?"

"Promete que não vai rir?" Ele já imaginou o que seria só pelo rubor em suas bochechas. "Você está dizendo que nós somos casados? Há quase dois anos?"

"Nosso casamento foi consumado?

Ele queria gritar "oui", e tentou, mas foi o primeiro momento que ele conseguiu rir de algo desde que chegou aqui.

Vampira cruzou os braços e fez uma careta pra ele. "Você prometeu. Idiota!"

" _Desole_." Ele se recompõe. "Nosso casamento é tão normal quanto o de qualquer pessoa, mutante ou não. Basta ser _creatif_. Isso não é um problema pra Rémy Lebeau." Ele deu um sorriso tão presunçoso que ela queria socá-lo.

Eles ouvem uma batida na porta, antes delas se abrirem. "Doutor Mccoy esta esperando Vampira!" Jean diz com um sorriso.

Antes de sair, Gambit segura suas mãos enluvadas e as beija "Eu estou aqui cherie, vous non está sozinha! Nós vamos passar por isso, Eu prometo!"

" **estou aqui olhando por você**." A psique ou as memórias ecoam em sua mente.


End file.
